Vampire Game Night
by TheMortalFans
Summary: The group gets together to play some old school games.


**Authors Note: Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, **

**No one knows about Rose and Dimitri except Lissa. Still at The Academy and Dimitri wasn't turned strigoi. Post Shadow Kiss.**

"There's gotta be something to do." I groaned in frustration. Everyone had the day off since the last on the school. Lissa had been hanging out when we thought it would be a good idea to play some games. Bad idea. Dimitri was sitting on the couch next to me and Lissa and Christian were sitting on the floor leaning against my bed. We had texted Adrian and Eddie but they still hadn't shown up. We had been sitting my room for almost twenty minutes trying to brainstorm ideas of games to play when Adrian and Eddie decided to show up. We had scrapped several ideas, card and monopoly being two. Damn Christian had boring ideas.

Suddenly Adrian strode in and took a seat in a chair next to the couch. "What's he doing here?" Adrian asked obviously talking about Dimitri. I could tell that he'd been drinking but he wasn't completely hammered. "Thought he should be here." I answered simply. Adrian looked at me skeptically. Lissa was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri but I knew Adrian was picking up on something. None the less I wanted Dimitri here and after a bit of coaxing, I got him to come and play. The door swung open again as Eddie walked in and took a seat on the floor across from Lissa and Christian. He glanced at Dimitri a bit confused but didn't question. One of the things I loved about Eddie is that he never questioned and went along with whatever. It makes my insane plans a lot easier.

"Now that we're all here," Lissa said "does anyone have an idea what to play?" We received only a shrug from Adrian but then Eddie said "How about truth or dare?" I can't believe I didn't think of that! I've always been the best at that since I was 10. We all agreed on playing Truth or Dare. "I'm going first!" I declared. No one objected. "Adrian," I said smirking. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." He said. _Great_. "I dare you to strip down to your boxers, run around outside and seduce the first person you see. He smirked and easily tore off his clothing. Lissa pretended to shield her eyes and Eddie laughed. "You know Little Dhampir, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is visit my dorm." Dimitri tensed beside me, making me smile thinking he might have been getting jealous. "I'll pass." I said. "I'm too young to be scared for life." Everyone laughed with an exception of Adrian. "My offer remains standing." He said walking out the door. We all followed him outside anxious to see who he'd have to seduce. The campus was surprisingly empty but we eventually found someone. That someone being none other than my mother. She had stuck around the school after that attack and apparently she was patrolling the campus. Adrian ran ahead of us as we stopped and hid behind a bush, still leaving visibility of the scene about to go down. "Lord Ivashkov!" My mother exclaimed seeing Adrian approaching. "What on earth are you-"she began but her words were cut off by Adrian pressing his lips against hers and pinning her to a nearby tree. Being a guardian, she easily pushed him away. "Lord Ivashkov!" she yelled sounding disgusted. He turned and started running back to us, turning bright pink in the process. I could barely stay upright as I ran back to my dorm heaving with laughter.

Surprisingly even Dimitri was still chuckling after we all gathered back in my after Adrian's _"encounter" _with my mother. "I'm getting you back for that Rose" Adrian said sounding quite unamused and still a little pink. "Truth or Dare." "Dare of course" I said. "I dare you…" Adrian said pausing to think of something, "To flash the hottest guy in the room." _Crap. _Of course the first person I thought of was Dimitri but I know that would be a bad choice considering Dimitri and I technically aren't allowed to be together. Adrian was already out of the question. Eddie! We'd been friends for so long and I'm pretty sure he's seen me topless before. I stood up and walked over to Eddie and pulled down my shirt just enough to expose about half of my breast just for his viewing. I quickly pulled my top back up and sat back down on the couch next to my Russian God. "Okay, Lissa, Truth or dare?" "Truth" she answered. "Do you wish Christian had more to offer _down there_" I asked already knowing the answer. One of the things that makes me best at this game is my bond with Lissa and being able to tell when she's lying. Diabolical yet hilarious. "A little bit." she mumbled. Christian faked an offended look but then pulled her in for a kiss. I shielded my eyes and yelled "Get a room!" Christian pulled away from Lissa to say "This is a room. It just happens to be yours." Lissa chuckled at his response.

"Eddie truth or dare?" Lissa asked. "Dare" Eddie responded. "Sneak into the kitchen and get all of us a snack."_ Yes_. I haven't eaten since dinner last night since Dimitri insisted on training this morning, causing me to miss breakfast. Eddie walked out and quickly returned with 6 bags of chips. He tossed one to each of us and popped his own bag open. "Okay Christian truth or dare." "Truth" Christian said. "Were you a virgin before you had sex with Lissa?" "No" Christian mumbled. "Ooh Christian gets around!" I hollered. Everyone laughed except Lissa and Christian. "Truth or Dare Dimitri?" Christian asked sharply cutting off our laughter. "Dare." He said. "Wear a thong for the rest of the day." Dimitri glared at him as I hopped up from the couch over to my dresser. I picked out a black lack thong I had bought with Lissa last month. I sat back down and handed him the small piece of fabric. He scowled at me walked into the bathroom. We all burst into laughter as soon as he shut the door. I leaned over to give Christian a high-five. Dimitri came back out of the bathroom. Our laughter got louder as Dimitri took a seat next to me and squirmed around uncomfortably. "Looks a lot better on you." He murmured just loud enough for me to hear. "Oh but I'd pay to see you in that, Comrade." "I'm sure you will after what you promised me." He whispered. Truth be told I had to bribe Dimitri into coming.

"Anyway!" I said "Your turn Dimitri." "Rose, truth or dare?" Dimitri rarely used my real name, usually calling me Roza but only when we were alone. Anyways it was weird to hear Dimitri call me Rose, still sexy, but weird. "Dare." I exclaimed. "I dare you to slap anyone in this room you've ever had a crush on" He said sounding satisfied. "You got it Comrade." I got up off the couch and approached Adrian. "Wait! Let's make this fun. The longer you liked them the harder you slap them." Christian said. I smirked. I lifted my hand and slapped Adrian across the face. "Ow!" Adrian yelled. I turned around to see Dimitri's questioning face. To be honest I hadn't slapped him that hard but being Moroi he wasn't used to taking a hit. Next I walked up to Eddie and slapped him lightly. He didn't seem fazed. I had liked him for a brief time in 7th grade but that was it. Lastly I walked back over to the couch and stood in from if Dimitri. I lifted my hand and put all of my power into a hard slap. Dimitri, of course, wasn't fazed either. I sat back down feeling very unsatisfied.

"Christian, truth or dare?" I asked trying to get 3 questioning pairs of eyes off of me and Dimitri. "Truth." He said. "How many girls have you had sex with before Lissa?" "Three." He mumbled turning pink again. "Oh you were right Rose." Eddie said. "He does get around." We all laughed. "Lissa, truth or dare?" He said turning to her. "Dare."

"Describe everyone in the room in one word."

"Okay." She said. "Rose is protective. Dimitri is intimidating. Christian is understanding. Eddie is sweet. And Adrian is drunk." Dimitri chuckled, probably because Lissa though he was intimidating. "Dimitri. Truth or Dare." Lissa asked. "Don't you find him too intimidating?" I teased. "Dare." Dimitri said. "Give Adrian a lap dance. In your thong." Dimitri glared at her. "See!" she said scooting closer to Christian. "This is why I find him intimidating." I laughed. "Can't back down now." I said. He reluctantly stood up and took off his pants. Damn he looked good in that thong. Christian's hand shot over Lissa's eyes. "Christian!" Lissa screeched, scared she would miss the show. Dimitri started his lap dance. Adrian looked scarily turned on by this. "Work it Comrade!" I cheered. Dimitri glared at me, grabbed his pants and slipped them back on. "Ok let's play Never Have I Ever." I said getting up to grab a bag od M&amp;Ms.

**Thanks for Reading. Please Review! **


End file.
